


A Skirt and a Smile

by Kerry06



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry06/pseuds/Kerry06
Summary: When Cassandra gets confronted with her short future, she really needs a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when the promo for 3x08 was released before I actually watched the episode. As soon as I saw the promo (which broke my heart) this had to be written. Let me know what you think because this is my first post :) Thanks.

'We have to take care of your tumour now.' The doctors voice was serious, solemn.

The scans' glow  burnt into her eyes, the dark shadow lurking sinisterly right in the middle of each sheet.

This was ridiculous. She knew the day would come. She had known for a long time. But she always said she would chose the day. She would have the control. This wasn't control. How could she have thought she had any control over it? Her mind was usually so rational, so logical. Her eyes burnt from the tears of embarrassment and sorrow that were forming.

'There's nothing to take care of.' She stated, using the last of her strength and resolve on sounding strong, not falling apart.

'Think about Miss Cillian. Let me know.' The doctor pressed his lips together, concern etched on his features. He clutched his clipboard against his chest and with a slight nod of the head said, 'take care,' and left. She stood in the consultation room, alone, the soft glow of the x-ray board pulsing behind her. She let out a shaky breath, hot tears finally escaping and rolling down her cheeks.

***************************************

The four returned to the annex, relieved after another successful mission. Jenkins was nowhere to be found apparently retiring to wherever it was he went every evening after ensuring the door was set for their return.

It had been a long day with far too much fire and ash for Jacob Stone's liking.

'So!' Eve exclaimed, with an exaggerated yawn and a furtive glance at Flynn. 'I am off. Gotta get that sleep. Night guys,' and with a blue flash she disappeared. 

Flynn jumped up from the chair he had slumped into, becoming suddenly animated again and then exclaimed, 'yes! The Apep book, well not his book, but the book on him, well not on him per se as much as on Egyptian Deities and I had it. You know I had it earlier and I just don't..erm you know? Yeah. Vexing!' A slow red burn crept up his neck as he back away and fell through the door Eve had just flashed through, without even bothering to pretend to change the destination.

'As if they think we don't know what they're doing,' Ezekiel stated, eyes glued to his phone, tapping away on the screen. He glanced up at Jake. 'Pizza?'

'Nah I'm good.'

'Suit yourself mate,' and Zeke strolled out, muttering about double pep and extra cheese.

Jake sat down at the main desk, too hyped up from the mission to think about home but too tired to actually do more work. The table was a mess. He started to half heartedly shuffle various pages into a pile, uncovering the book on Egyptian Deities Flynn had supposedly misplaced. He put a mark in the page and closed it to carry over to Eve's desk. Flynn would actually want to read it tomorrow. As he did, a small pink book slapped onto the floor. Jake bent to pick it up a puzzled look on his face. A small ribbon ran down the centre of a page and dates were ornately printed in pink flowery boxes. In that day's box there was neat, printed writing reading _'hospital, ward 7, 6.30pm'._

Jake's face scrunched in confusion; the hand writing looked familiar. Then it hit him. Cassie's. It was Cassie's diary. She had had a hospital appointment today. On ward 7. The tumour ward. It all fit. She had made a half hearted excuse that morning about needing to sit out of the vampire mission because of some crucial research she was completing and with the urgency to start the mission Jake hadn't even thought about it. He doubted any of the others had either. They all were guilty of having a one track mind when a new artefact needed hunting down.

A dawning horror and wave of guilt hit Jake as he realised she must be alone. She hadn't told anyone about the appointment. Without pause, he ran to grab his truck keys, completely forgetting about the magic of the back door.

*****************************************

The cold night air hit Cassandra's face as she stood on the hospital steps, her cheeks instantly cooling from the tears that had spread there. It was a quiet night, with few people around, the faint sounds of hospital bustle being cut off by the heavy, closing door. She took a deep breath, pressing her lips together and looked into the sky, a dusting of stars twinkling on the inky blackness. Not now, she silently pleaded to the sky, please not now. She had found her place, she was making something of her life, she had friends, a purpose. Now it would be all taken away, the tumour would destroy it all. 

Her knees collapsed beneath her, and she slumped onto the cold concrete of the stairs, tears still streaming down her face. She lowered her head to her chest, unnecessarily smoothing the hot pink skater skirt  she had put on this morning in an attempt to appear normal to the others and hide her own trepidation about the appointment. It all seemed so silly to her now. As if a skirt and a smile could shield her. As if she could stop the course of nature. She curled her arms around her shoulders in an attempt to curl into a ball. She really wished someone was there with her now.

*******************************************

Jake roared into the parking lot and swung the truck haphazardly into a space. He had no idea where to find Cassie nor had he even thought about it. He just knew he had to get to her as soon as he could. He jumped out of the truck and ran toward the door where artificial yellow light leaked into the night. As he rounded the corner, he came to a sudden halt as he spotted a small figure, curled up on the steps all alone, a wash of red hair obscuring her face. His heart shattered.

*************************************************

The cold was biting now. She knew she was going to have to move soon. Slowly she raised her head and her breath caught. A figure stood a few metres away, staring straight at her with kind blue eyes.

'Ja...Jacob?' She stuttered out, her voice hoarse. 'Jacob? Jaaa.' Her breath broke, a sob raising up from her core and engulfing her, fresh hot tears flowing. 'Jake...I....Jake,' she sobbed hopelessly.

He closed the distance in three large strides and swooped her into his arms. 'I'm here darlin', i'm here now.'

'I....I can't....I can't.' She buried her face into his chest, soaking the soft cotton lumber jack shirt in salty tears, shoulders shaking with her deep sobs. 'I needed...I needed..,'

'I know. I know.' He whispered into her hair, strong arms holding her tight. 'It's okay. Everything will be okay.' He breathed deep and gazed over her head into the night, praying with all his heart that everything would. 


End file.
